Lapdog
by AnimalCops
Summary: When Saix needs too... He gets around the castle. Maybe some of Xigbar's 'Lapdog' remarks were correct. Saix/Everyone
1. Superior

_**A/N from AnimalCops: Hello all, this chapter is re-uploaded on the fact that it was screwed up last time…**_

_**Warnings from A.C.: Cursing, Dom!Saix, Sub!Xem**_

Saix sat with his knees planted on either side of Xemnas' legs, his hands keeping cloaked shoulders pressed against the chair. He purred and kissed up the Superior's neck, groaning lowly. "Mmm… Sir, you're so… Mm… _hot_..."

Xemnas stifled a moan, gripping tightly onto the arms of his chair, "N- Number VII! Th- This is highly inappropriate!"

The Berserker pulled back, looking at the Superior with hazy golden eyes. He took one hand from number I's shoulder and stroked a tan cheek, "Dear Superior… Will you not learn?" He moved to whisper breathily in his Superior's ear, "I always get my way…"

Xemnas looked up at his inferior and narrowed his eyes, "VII…"

Saix tilted his head to the side slightly, "Yes, my Superior?"

"You're amazing…."

The Diviner chuckled deeply, "I knew you would see it my way, Sir."

Xemnas gasped, letting his head fall back against the seat as Saix ground his hips down. "Sa- Saix!"

VII smiled wickedly, fangs glistening in the moonlight. Swiftly, he leaned down, lapping at the Superior's caramel colored skin. The Berserker mumbled against warm flesh, "You taste... so divine, Sir…"

Xemnas moaned, "Shouldn't that b- be you..?"

Saix purred, "Perhaps, my Superior, perhaps… However… Tonight… I am the Master. You are the subordinate. Do you understand?"

The Superior's amber eyes were clouded with lust, "Yes…"

The Berserker growled wickedly and leaned in to lock lips with his new pet. As Xemnas moaned, Saix thrust his tongue into the other's mouth. He greedily stole the breath of his colleague.

Xemnas turned his head away and gasped for air, "Oh, Kingdom Hearts, Saix!"

Saix gripped a fistful of silver hair, pulling Xemnas' head back causing the former Superior to moan huskily, "What did you call me?"

"Sir! Ngh… Saix, Sir…"

The Diviner pulled Xemnas' lips to his own again, moaning in sync with his pet. Saix began frantically thrusting his hips, seeking out the friction he needed.

Number I gave a ghost of a smile, his so called 'Master' was losing his power. Xemnas ground up, causing Saix to throw his head back with a low groan.

Xemnas smiled, "You lost it rather quickly, 'Master'."

Saix growled lowly, "Shut up!"

"You're the Uke, Saix… Admit it!"

The Diviner bit down hard onto Xemnas' collarbone; lapping up the blood that flowed freely from the wound. Number I groaned, "Saaaaix…"

"What..?" He panted, "Are you.. going to mock me… again?"

"No… Kingdom Hearts… no…" Xemnas groaned rather loudly, "Fuck me, Saix!"


	2. The Freeshooter

_**A/N from AnimalCops: Anyone that was reading "Tales to please a Sadist"by TheDevilTheAngelAndTheMe will have read this already, but I think I have to add a new chapter to this fic. I couldn't think of anything else for this pairing.**_

_**Warnings from A.C.: Cursing, Horny-lapdog!Saix, naughty talk, violence, a little smut.. **_

Saix reeled back from the hit; he brought a hand up to wipe blood from his nose, successfully smearing it all over his glove. Golden eyes darted to the one that had hit him. The Berserker let out a feral growl, "Number II, why did you do that..?"

Xigbar smirked, "Teachin' the subordinate to stay in 'is place."

Saix snarled, "I am just as high up in this Organization as you are, II. I am not a subordinate."

The Freeshooter let out a wild laugh, "Oh, as if! I'm number two, mutt, you're number VII. Xemnas wouldn't like this kind o' insubordination."

Saix snarled, "I am damn tired of getting this kind of shit from everyone. So you best be silent, rotten scum."

Xigbar 'tsk'ed, "Is the puppy getting' mad?"

Fangs gnashed, a cold, vicious growl tore from the blue-haired Nobody's throat, "I am NOT a damn dog!"

"Aye, your mind may say tha', mate, but the way yer growlin' at me says otherwise."

"I am only growling because you are driving me crazy!"

Xigbar snapped glove covered fingers, "Can't drive ya ta where ya already are!"

Saix snarled, "Dammit, Xigbar! I swear to Kingdom Hearts, if you do not shut up-"

"Aye, mate, y'shouldn't swear at Kingdom Hearts, she wouldn't like that."

Ohhh, he just crossed the line… Saix's mind was pushed into uncontrollable insanity; he leapt at Xigbar, pushing the man to the ground, straddling his waist. The freeshooter chuckled, "Aren't we in an awkward lil' position, dear Diviner."

Saix pressed a hand down hard on number II's chest, sharp claws digging into his collarbone and upper chest. A shocked and pained gasp parted the freeshooter's lips. The Berserker snarled, "Do not call me that!"

The single yellow eye sparkled, "Ah, my mistake, Saix… Only Xemnas can call you that, hmm?"

"Shut your damn mouth, Xigbar!"

"Oh, is this lil' lapdog gettin' pissed? Why don't ya go prance to the Superior and suck him off."

Saix smirked, amusement sparkling in his beautiful golden eyes, "Mmm… You would like that, would you not, II? You would love to watch me take in the Superior…" The Berserker laughed as he saw a faint blush tint Xigbar's cheeks. The blue-haired Nobody licked a trail from II's collarbone to his ear; purring, letting warm breath slide over scarred skin, "Of course you would… You would love it…"

Xigbar's eye widened, his voice was low and husky, "S- Saix…"

The Diviner pulled back to stare at the other, "Yes, my darling freeshooter?"

"Saix… Stoppit…"

The Berserker purred deeply in his chest, "Oh… Xigbar, now why would I do that? You seem to rather enjoy this, am I correct?" He moved to settle over Xigbar, on his hands and knees, one knee pressed between Xigbar's legs.

The freeshooter gasped in shock, "Saix!"

"You would like it, II… Mmm… Would you join in with us, my dear Freeshooter? Would you like that? To join in..? A hot threesome, is that what you would like?"

Xigbar groaned, "Gaia, yes, Saix!"

The Berserker ducked his head, claiming Xigbar's lips with his own. The kiss was sloppy, all tongue and teeth. Saix pulled back, nipping at the freeshooter's bottom lip, drawing a pinprick of blood. Xigbar panted, his face almost as red as Axel's hair. He turned his head to the side, watching Saix with his good eye.

The Berserker traced a line down II's neck, drawing a thin trail of blood. Xigbar let out a low moan, arching into Saix's touch. The Diviner purred once more, "So sad that I will not let you join." He let out a barking laugh.


	3. The Lancer

_**A.N. with AnimalCops: Xaldin and Saix… Uhm… Eww. Thankfully my boyfriend helped me come up with a fun plot. Hoorah for boyfriend, fun plot, and illiterate Xigbars!!**_

_**Warnings from A.C.: Stupid!Illiterate!Xigbar, Misuse of Viagra, Major-OOC!Saix**_

Xaldin slammed his fist into the wall, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME, XIGBAR?!"

Xigbar winced, "What? I only gave him something to calm him down!"

"You gave SAIX Viagra!"

"Well… shit… That so wasn't my fault! I thought the label said something else!"

Xaldin roared, "You're illiterate, II!"

"I am not! I just don't know how to read with only one eye yet!"

"That's not an excuse for anything!"

Xigbar just smirked, "Well, I gotta be goin', Xal!" He snapped his fingers and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Number III snarled, "You rotten brat! Don't leave me here to deal with this!"

Saix darted into the room, jumping on Xaldin and knocking him to the ground. "Xaldy~ Sai wants to plaaay…"

The Lancer's eyes widened when Saix started grinding his hips down on his abs. "NUMBER VII! GET OFF OF ME THIS INSTANT!"

The Berserker folded his ears back, "Aww… Xaldy no wants to play with me…?"

"No, VII!"

"Why not…? Sai wants play time!" The Diviner nearly purred at Xaldin, leaning down to lick at his cheek.

Xaldin growled, "Saix! Stoppit!"

The Berserker let out a shallow whine, "B- But, Xaldy…"

The lancer glared into those golden eyes, "Number VII, get off of me _now_."

"Xaldy… Sai wants to plaaay… It _hurts_, Xaldy…" The Berserker started grinding his hips down on Xaldin's abs again, a light blush running over the bridge of his nose and tinting his cheeks. Deep in the back of his mind, Saix knew what he was doing, but he really couldn't help it.

A small gasp escaped from the lancer's lips as he watched Saix rubbing against him. "S- Saix, stoppit!"

"X- Xaldy…." The Diviner's eyes were clouded over, he let out a small whine, "It… It hurts… make it stop…" He leaned down to pant in the lancer's ear, "Please… make it _stop_…"

"VII… How d-"

Saix stopped him mid-sentence by smashing their lips together, pushing past lips and teeth with his tongue. Continuously moving his hips against Xaldin's stomach, the Diviner plundered number III's mouth with his own. The lancer moaned at Saix's taste alone, more so at how desperate he was acting.

The Berserker pulled back for air, blushing hard. He purred, rubbing himself faster against Xaldin. "Ohhh…. Yes… Mmn…."

Number VII hooked his legs under the lancer's, he leaned over and bit sharply into tanned skin. A loud gasp sounded throughout the almost empty room and Xaldin bucked his hips quickly. "Great Gaia, Saix…"

The Diviner arched his back and stilled his hips, letting out an animalistic howl. He looked down at Xaldin with foggy golden eyes, purring, "Mmn… That was nice…"

"Are you quite finished, VII…?"

"… Mn.. I think I still wish to play, _Xaldy_…"

Xaldin smirked, 'Maybe Xigbar being illiterate isn't bad after all…'


	4. The Chilly Academic

_**A/N from A.C.: I finally got a somewhat plot for this. And, I realized that I really like the way that italic words look. Buuuut, I realized that this pairing kind of gross (for me anyways) and I can't write it… So, you get fun comedy!!**_

_**Warnings from A.C.: Saix Theories, Creepy-Pedo-Vexen, Saix-in-heat, OOCness**_

"Vexen… as much as I hate to admit it… I need your help…"

The academic looked up from his work, and he let out a cackle. "Oh? The great Luna Diviner needs _my_ help?"

"I do not know what is wrong with me, Vexen… I need help…"

Number IV led VII to the lab table, having him sit down on it. "What exactly do you mean, Diviner?"

"I… I just feel hot… and it will not go away… I want it to stop…"

Letting out another wild cackle, Vexen looked Saix up and down. "I know precisely what your problem is, little Diviner."

"W- Well what is it?!"

"You're in heat." Vexen nearly beamed.

Saix nearly popped a blood vessel, "As much as you people think I am… I. Am. Not. A. Dog."

Vexen rolled his eyes, "I'm not Demyx, VII. I know you aren't a dog. But you're _related_ to them. Therefore, you'll go into heat when your specific species is meant to."

"How do you make it _stop_?"

The Chilly Academic chuckled, "You're in heat, Saix… You need to have sex…"

"I- I need to do what?"

Resisting a face-palm, Vexen just let out a soft sigh, "You're in heat Saix. When animals go into heat, they need to have sex so they can breed."

"B- But… Vexen…"

Number IV blinked at him, "If you say you've never had sex, I'll know you're lying."

"….?"

"You are the so proclaimed 'lapdog' of the Organization."

Golden eyes widened, "WHAT?! I…You… They… WHAT?!"

"Have you never heard that passing in the halls?"

"No!"

"Well… It seems to come from the fact that you have fucked, or been fucked by, almost every member of this Organization." Vexen smirked at him, "All but four of us, I might say."

"What are you trying to say..?"

Vexen reached forward and took Saix's chin in his hand, "You are rather sexy, VII. Big, golden eyes; silky, azure hair…"

Baring his fangs, Saix let out a low growl, "Vexen… let me go, or I swear you will not see tomorrow…"

The Academic smiled, amusement glinting in his emerald eyes, "I don't think that mouth is only made for empty threats, Saix."

Eyes going wide, the Diviner put his left hand palm down on the table, falling into a dark portal.

Vexen sighed, "Well… I suppose I can go to Marluxia instead…"


	5. The Silent Hero

_**A/N from AnimalCops: I can't write this pairing at all either… Why are all the scary/creepy people in the beginning? So, I want to try something that I haven't done for a fic before, hopefully you enjoy! **_

_**Warnings from A.C.: AU-ishness, crappy-usernames, use of cleverbot for part of the chat, txt tlk, scary pairing.**_

_**Beware that I have NO knowledge of sports…**_

Saix could _not_ believe it… He had let his best friend, and secret crush, make him an account on a gay dating website. But, thanks to him, Saix had met a really sweet guy online, who apparently likes him back!

**LoverbyMoonlight: So, what did you do today?**

Sadly, Xemnas picked his username as well.

**BigBoy05: I wnt 2 work. U?**

Too bad his love didn't have very good grammar…

**LoverbyMoonlight: Not much.**

**BigBoy05: … Wat r u hiding?**

**LoverbyMoonlight: Uh, nothing…**

**BigBoy05: Yes u r.**

**LoverbyMoonlight: What would I be hiding?**

**BigBoy05: Secrets.**

Saix swallowed hard, "Ohhhh… did- did he find out somehow? Is it that obvious?"

**LoverbyMoonlight: Are you asking if I like you?**

**BigBoy05: Yes.**

**LoverbyMoonlight: Well… I kind of do, yes. Do you like me?**

**BigBoy05: Yes.**

Saix felt his breath catch in his throat, forcing himself to keep typing.

**LoverbyMoonlight: Really?**

**BigBoy05: Lol. Yes really.**

**LoverbyMoonlight: Wow…**

**BigBoy05: Wow wat?**

**LoverbyMoonlight: I didn't know that you liked me…**

**BigBoy05: Would i lie about it?**

**LoverbyMoonlight: I guess not…**

**BigBoy05: Then u hve nothing 2 wrry about.**

**LoverbyMoonlight: Hey… I don't know your real name, only your username…**

**BigBoy05: Real name… Its Lexaeus…**

"Lexaeus… Isn't there a Lexaeus in my school?" Saix asked himself.

**LoverbyMoonlight: By any chance, do you attend Oblivion High?**

**BigBoy05: Yeah i do. U?**

**LoverbyMoonlight: Yes, I do. Aren't you head of the football team?**

**BigBoy05: U could say tht. Hve i seen u around?**

**LoverbyMoonlight: You could have.**

**BigBoy05: Freshen my memry?**

**LoverbyMoonlight: I have long blue hair, gold eyes, and an X shaped scar over the bridge of my nose.**

**BigBoy05: Do u hang around Xemnas?**

"He knows Xemnas?"

**LoverbyMoonlight: Yes. Why?**

**BigBoy05: ive seen him around a guy tht looks like tht.**

**LoverbyMoonlight: He's my best friend. He's a linebacker, I think it was.**

**BigBoy05: Yeah he is.**

**LoverbyMoonlight: Sorry, I don't know much about sports.**

**BigBoy05: i could always teach u.**

Saix smiled to himself, "He would take time from his day to do that?"

**LoverbyMoonlight: You would?**

**BigBoy05: sure. U can stop by nxt practice if u wnt.**

**LoverbyMoonlight: That would be great. You wouldn't mind?**

**BigBoy05: Not at all. and may b we can hang after. if you get wht im saying.**

A bright blush spread on Saix's cheeks and over the bridge of his nose.

**LoverbyMoonlight: Yeah… I get you. That would be great. See you then.**

_**LoverbyMoonlight has signed out.**_


	6. The Cloaked Schemer

_**A/N from A.C.: Really really short thing 'cause I forgot to do SaiZex and I need to work on the SaiAxe one. Grr. Hope its okay anyways~**_

"Oh, fuck! Saix!"

The Diviner smirked, he leaned down to whisper huskily into his prey's ear, "What..? What do you want..?"

"Fuck! Harder, damn it!"

A low purr rumbled deep within the Berserker's chest. He pulled himself almost all the way out of the other and slammed back in, letting out a dark moan of satisfaction in response to the action. He kept at a rapid pace, pistioning his hips back and forth, the sweet sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. Sharp claws dug into the smaller male's hips as Saix kept rapidly moving his hips.

"Is this... what you wanted... Zexion..?"

"Y- Yes... Oh, y- yes..." The boy's fingers clung to Saix's shoulders, holding on, as if, for life. Zexion tilted his head back, eyes fluttering closed as he whispered, "S- Sai... I'm gonna..." The boy reached down and stroked himself.

"Me too, Zex..." Pushing himself as deep as he could go, Saix let out a gutteral moan of his lover's name as he came. Seconds after, the Berserker felt a sticky wet warmth hit his stomach.

The Diviner pulled himself out of the younger Organization member and settled down in the bed next to him. He moved the smaller male and had him rest his head on the Berserker's chest. A clawed hand stroked through slate colored hair calmly, "If I had a heart, Zexion... I would tell you I loved you..."

A small smile curved the boy's lips and he whispered, "Back at you, Saix..."


	7. The Luna Diviner

_**A/N from A.C.: Saix chapter..? Why not! ^_^**_

Saix growled to himself, pacing back and forth beside his bed in his room. Whenever this happened... They did this. Shut him in his room for a damn week. Its not like he could control it.

Damn heat. He was a wolf, he couldn't help it!

"Stupid damn Xemnas, and his dumb rules. Damn him! Damn moon! Damn heat!" He violently kicked his bed. The Berserker ran a hand through his hair and he sat down on his bed, holding his head in his hands.

"Fuck, I cannot stand this!" He flopped back on the bed. Using his right hand, Saix unzipped his cloak and undid his pants. The Diviner gave a relieved sigh as his length sprung free from its prison. He slowly stroked himself, shuddering at the feel of his leather gloves against his flesh.

He groaned and started to stroke himself faster. "Fuck..."

The Berserker stopped for a moment and pulled his pants and boxers down his thighs, using his legs to kick them off. He brought his hand to his mouth, pulling off his glove with his teeth. He did the same to his other hand and put three of his fingers in his mouth. Sucking slowly, Saix rolled his tongue over his fingers, stroking himself with his other hand.

He rolled onto his stomach, knees digging into the bed, keeping his ass raised. His cheek was pressed against the mattress, eyes closed. He removed the fingers from his mouth, trailing them down his body. Saix moaned deeply, tightening his grip on his cock as the first finger entered him. The Diviner groaned, wriggling the finger inside himself, pumping it in and out. It wasn't long before Saix entered his second finger.

He moaned lowly, "Mmn..."

His fingers stretched and scissored his insides, preparing for a cock that would never come. He rubbed the pads of his fingers over that little spot inside him and couldn't help put cry out in pure pleasure.

He entered his third finger and moaned. He began to stroke himself, moving his fingers in and out of his ass rapidly. The Diviner let out a loud gasp when he saw a flash of light.

He came hard, moaning out an incoherent name. Saix kept stroking himself, milking his cock until he was finished with his orgasm. He pulled his fingers out and groaned softly at the loss.

He rolled onto his back and sighed, "Stupid Xemnas..."


	8. The Flurry of Dancing Flames

_**A/N from A.C.: I've been waiting for this chappie! Woooot!**_

"Ya know, Isa... I always thought I'd die in a cool way. Y'know... Like eaten by a shark or sumthin'!"

Isa, now known as Saix, nodded, "I think I died in an interesting way."

"Well, ya did!"

"Axel, you died from an illness. You don't think that was interesting?"

The redhead shrugged, "Not really... and since we died, our relationship hasn't really been the same..."

Saix sighed, "You know we have no time for those activities when we have a goal to accomplish."

"Our goal is stressful, Isa." Axel said softly, "I mean, those 'activities' are great for stress relief. So why don't we do it?"

The blue-haired man arched a brow, "You are stressed, Axel?"

"Yes. Very... I mean, with all the shit I gotta do 'round here... How can I not be stressed?"

Smirking, Saix moved closer to his friend, "I could help you with that..." He traced a claw down the taller man's neck, "I would not object to that..."

"Y- You would do that..?" Axel asked with a small moan.

The blunette nodded, "Of course... Anything for an old friend."

"Oh, fuck, Isa... Please, can you suck me..?"

"Mmmn... It has been so long since I have had a chance to taste you..."

Axel placed both of his hands on the other man's head, cupping his face and he brought their lips to meet in a fierce kiss. The redhead traced his tongue along the elder's lower lip, asking for entrance. Saix parted his lips, bringing his own muscle to play. The two groaned as their tongues met. Axel pulled away from the kiss, and stared into his friend's beautiful golden eyes.

"Please, Isa... I need you now..."

The elder man smirked and dropped to his knees. "I am glad you decided to go without your cloak today, Lea."

Axel gave a low moan at being called by his Somebody's name.

The blunette quickly undid the redhead's issued pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. He smiled at the sight of his friend's already dripping erection. "So hard for me, Lea..."

"O- Oh, please, Isa... I need this..."

Saix smirked, leaning forward, he took the head of Axel's cock in his mouth. The elder man licked at the tip, closing his eyes at the taste of his friend's pre-cum. The redhead groaned, reaching down to burry a hand in the silky auzure hair. The redhead rolled his hips forward, making himself go deeper in the blunette's mouth. He tightened his grip on the elder man's hair and moaned.

"Damn it... Isa... I can't hold out... much longer..." Axel mumbled.

Saix smirked around the length in his mouth and went to deepthroat his friend, taking him in until he touched the back of the blunette's throat. The elder man swallowed around the redhead, making him moan loudly. A few moments later Axel came, screaming Saix's Somebody's name.


	9. The Melodious Nocturne

_**A/N from A.C.: This was actually really hard to think up. Darn you, SaiDem.**_

Number VII smirked and walked into Demyx's room. His sensitive ears twitched at the sound of running water coming from the younger Organization member's bathroom. The blunette's smirk widened as he walked toward the boy's bathroom. He cracked the door open and peeked in, purring at the sight.

Through the curtains of the shower, Saix could see Demyx's silhouette washing his hair. The Berserker let out a guttural purr and he watched as Demyx slowly lowered his hands to his sides.

"Is anyone out there..?" He asked softly from behind the curtains, "Hello..? Anyone...?"

Saix grinned and quietly entered the room, stripping his clothing as he went. The blunette made his way to the shower and pulled the curtains aside, stepping in and pushing Demyx up against the tiled wall.

"S- Saix!"

The Berserker licked a trail up the smaller man's neck, purring deep in his chest. "Hello, Demyx…"

The Sitar-player's mind was on over drive, _Why is Saix here? Why is he in my shower? Naked? What's going on? I don't- I can't- I don't understand! Oh, sweet Gaia, his mouth feels so good on me… Oh, oh, shit! I can't control myself like this!_

Saix let his purrs get louder as he captured Demyx's lips with his own, his tongue breaking past any barriers, stroking over the Nocturne's own muscle. The blond groaned and arched his back, his water-slicked chest rubbing against Saix's. The Berserker groaned and pulled back, moving down ever so slightly to bite sharply at Demyx's collarbone.

The blunette pushed the blond harder against the wall, pressing their chests together. "Number IX…"

"Y- Yeah…?"

"So tasty, IX…"

Demyx felt a smirk curve his lips, "You think I'm tasty, Sai?"

"Mmn… Very… I want to taste all of you… I want to take you…" The Berserker purred, kissing along the blond's jaw.

"Ohh… You can have me, Saix…"

The older man chuckled softly, "Even if you said otherwise, IX, I would have my way… I _always_ get my way…"

"Mn… So I've heard…"

"Heard, have you?"

The blond nodded, a faint blush painting his cheeks, "Zexion told me… I've been waiting…"

Wrapping his hand around the smaller man's member, Saix smiled, "How about I fix this problem of yours..?"

Demyx moaned, leaning against the tiled wall of the shower, he bucked his hips up into the Berserker's hand, "Oh, Sai… Yess…"

Saix's smiled turned into a smirk as he pressed their chests together, still pumping Demyx's member in his fist. He placed a trail of kisses up the blond's neck, stopping when, according to a rather loud moan; he gave a kiss to a sensitive spot on the Sitar player's neck. Saix purred at this, giving more kisses and small little bites to the same spot.

The blond arched his back and thrust his hips forward against Saix's hand, "Fuck… So close, Saix… So close…"

The Berserker leaned close to him, growling in his ear, "Then cum, IX."

With one last stroke of his cock and one last bite to his neck, Demyx came hard with a loud cry. "S- Saix!"

The Berserker pulled away from the younger man and licked at the cum on his hand before it was washed away in the cooling water of the shower. He purred deeply at the taste, "I hope you were satisfied, IX."

Watching as the larger man turned to leave the shower, Demyx asked, "Do you want me to help you..?"

Saix smirked, "I am fine, but watch out for Xigbar. I swear he was watching."


	10. The Gambler Of Fate

_**A/N from A.C.: … Hah. This is just… naughty. Can I say that? Hahah. Sai's not really… on top here. He's more… in the middle. Hehehe.**_

_**Warnings from A.C.: Luxord/Saix, Axel/Saix/Luxord, strip poker**_

"Oh, fuck no! I am not taking off my boxers, Luxord!"

Axel chuckled demonically; he was still clad in a black tank-top and his black jeans, "You joined the game, and clearly lost, Sai. Now take those suckers off!" He gave a loud, over-exaggerated wolf whistle.

Luxord leaned back in his seat, cards in hand, with only his boots missing. He propped his feet up on the table, despite the looks from his fellow Organization members. "Axel is correct, Number VII."

"Once again: no!"

The redhead rolled his eyes, "Come on, Sai. Once you take 'em off you're free to leave."

"Am I really?" The blunette asked, arching a brow.

Luxord held a hand up before the redhead could speak, "We'll see about that."

Saix growled deeply, "I am not doing this…"

Axel frowned, "You lost, Sai. This is your punishment for losing. We were playing strip poker, after all!"

"Yeah," Luxord added, "Jus' pretend we're not here. Pretend yer doin' this fer th'Superior."

The Berserker snarled and glared at the Brit, "Shut your fucking mouth if you know what is good for you, Number X."

"Aye, now that ain't very nice."

"I never said I was nice."

Axel stood up from his seat and put his hands on his hips, "Lux, ready?"

The Gambler of Fate chuckled and stood up as well, "Indeed, I am, Axe."

Saix looked from the redhead to the blond and back again, "Ready for what..?"

The pyromaniac gripped the blunette by the arms and pulled him to his feet. He pushed the Berserker against the wall, so his chest was pressed against Saix's bare back. Number VII let out a little whimper at the feeling of the cold white-wash wall against his chest. He looked over his shoulder at the man behind him that was currently holding his arms behind his back.

Axel sent the Berserker a smirk, "Hey, Sai… You know ya still gotta take off your boxers, right?"

A 'feeling' of dread washed over the Diviner, "No, I do not!"

Luxord walked over the two and hooked his two index fingers between fabric and the pale skin of Number VII. "A little too late ta be sayin' that, Sai." He gave a sly smile and yanked the Berserker's boxers to around his thighs.

"Luxord!"

Axel pushed the blunette harder into the wall to cease his struggling. "Calm down, Sai. We'll show you a good time. Promise."

A blush made its way onto Saix's cheeks, "W- Will you, now?"

Nipping at the tip of the Berserker's pointed ear, Axel nearly purred, "Of course we will."

The blunette's ears twitched slightly, reacting to the sharp bite and to the other voice in the room. Luxord crooned, "Move aside, Axel. You've already had him."

The redhead rolled his eyes, "So that means I don't get anymore?"

Saix looked at the two over his shoulder and let out a soft whimper, "Please… Luxord… Axel… It… It hurts…"

Luxord smirked and turned Saix around, pushing his back against the wall, "Let me help, then…"

The Berserker's eyes widened as the Gambler dropped to his knees in front of him. He leaned his head back and moaned loudly as a wet heat enveloped his cock. His hips surged forward, forcing more of his cock between those luscious lips and into that blinding heat. "Ooooh, GAIA!"

Saix had to admit it; he had forgotten what it felt like to have this done to him. Arching his back, the Berserker weaved his hands into short blond hair and he thrust up into the suckling mouth that was around him. Once a rather loud moan passed his lips, Saix felt another pair of lips press over his and a soft tongue move into his mouth.

His golden eyes finally fell closed, allowing himself to collapse into the pleasure. His tongue did a naughty dance with Axel's as he felt himself quickly nearing his release. He turned his head away from the redhead and let out a low moan. "Oh, so close…"

Axel let a wide grin spread along his features; he trailed a hand down the Berserker's spine and slipped a finger into his entrance. Saix moaned loudly, thrusting his hips forward into Luxord's mouth, then back against Axel's hand. White hot sparks flashed in the blunette's vision as the redhead pressed against a certain spot deep within him.

"A- Axel! L- Luxord!" Saix cried out loudly as he came, noticing somewhere in his fogged mind that the Gambler of Fate was swallowing every drop he released.


	11. The Graceful Assassin

_**A/N from A.C.: Man, I'm on a role~ Lol. Sorry, Saix you had to lose your dominance once. My mind is messed up.**_

Now, Saix had to admit it… It was really stupid of him to be walking around in Marluxia's garden of all places. Come to think of it, he didn't know why he came here in the first place. It was dangerous to be in the Assassin's garden, but Saix wasn't worried all that much. He could handle a few strange man-eating plants and Marluxia's bad temper.

Looking around, the blunette noticed a few odd looking vines wrapped around an old oak tree. He curiously walked over to them and ran a gloved finger down it. To his amazement, the vine reacted to his touch. It backed away from him and moved to curl around a low branch of the tree. Saix arched a brow and poked at the plant again.

It moved quickly and wrapped around the blunette's finger, slowly crawling up his arm. "What in Gaia's name..?"

The vine wrapped around the Berserker's arm, up to his shoulder, and it tapped against the man's cheek.

Saix flinched slightly, finding that the vine was covered in a slick liquid something. With it being a plant, the blunette figured it to be dew… or sap, maybe.

A deep voice coming from behind the blunette made Saix turn his head, "Marluxia… What is this..?"

"That would be the vine from a curse tree, dear VII. Why are you in my garden?"

"I just wanted to go for a walk… my curious side took control of me."

"I thought it was cats that were curious, not _dogs_."

Saix growled and shivered as he felt another vine crawling up his leg, under his pants. "Marluxia! Make them stop!"

"Oh? But it seems that they like you, Sai."

One of the bigger vines left the tree and wrapped around Saix's torso, pulling his back against the tree. The blunette leaned his head back and groaned as a vine crawled over his arousal.

The pink-haired man stepped forward and slowly unwrapped the vine from his arm and placed it on a tree branch carefully. He unzipped the blunette's cloak and pushed it off of his shoulders, causing it to land in a heap at their feet. Taking in Saix's bare chest, Marluxia smirked, "You know, you're pretty well built, Sai."

The blunette growled, opening his mouth to snap out at the younger man but all that came out was a low moan as the vine rubbed against him in just the right way.

"You like my plants, don't you, Saix?"

The blunette's hips surged forward, and he looked up at the other man, desperate. "Please, Marluxia…"

"What's this now? You're _begging_?"

"_Please!_ Marluxia… Ngggh…"

The pink-haired man chuckled deeply and moved to remove the Berserker's boots, pants, and boxers. He smirked widely and licked his lips, "Well-endowed aren't we, Saix?"

The blunette howled in response as a vine tickled against his tailbone.

"Sensitive there, aren't you?"

"Marluxia… Ahhhn…"

Quickly stripping himself of his clothes, Marluxia pressed himself against the shorter man. The pink-haired man trailed a hand down Saix's spine and scratched against his tailbone right where the vine had been. The pleasure laced howl in response was like music to the younger man's ears. The blunette's hips jerked forward again, rubbing his arousal into Marluxia's. Both men groaned as heat ran through their bodies.

"Marluxia! Take me now! Please!" Saix tossed his head back, moaning.

The pink-haired man pressed Saix hard against the tree, and had his legs wrap around his waist. Quickly, he stretched the blunette's tight entrance with spit slicked fingers.

Marluxia looked the blunette over; his precious plant's vines were wrapped around Saix's arms, legs and chest, even helping him stay propped up against the tree. The dark green and red vines contrasted greatly against Saix's pale skin.

Saix cried out with a mix of pain and pleasure as Marluxia thrust into his body, going as deep as he can with that single movement.

"Ooh, fuck… You're so tight…"

"Move, Marluxia! _Move!_"

Pulling out so only the head of his cock was incased in the tight heat, the younger man thrust home, brushing against that little spot that had the Berserker seeing white. He continued to thrust in and out, hitting against that spot on almost every push of his hips. Marluxia listened intently to the wild moans coming from the desperate blunette, and just started moving faster.

"Close… Marluxia…"

The pink-haired man panted softly, "So… soon..?"

Giving a weak nod, Saix's whole body went numb with pleasure as Marluxia thrust into his spot and scratched at his tailbone in unison. With white hot flashes running through his body, Saix came with a cry, his body tensing up as he released.

Marluxia moaned at the feeling of Saix's body getting tighter around him and thrust one last time before falling over the edge as well. Pressing his forehead to the blunette's sweat-slicked shoulder, the pink-haired man sighed happily, "Best… trip to the garden… ever…"


	12. The Savage Nymph

_**A/N from A.C.: Saix is gayer than a rainbow chocobo. So, this chapter really isn't SaiLarx. But it has smexyness and dirty talk~ YAY~**_

Pressed up against the window in the Grey Area, Saix moaned into another's mouth. Two leather clad hands wove themselves into the azure blue hair and tugged, causing the Berserker to moan louder. Golden eyes cracked open as the kiss was broken.

The hooded man before the blunette chuckled, "That was nice."

Saix found himself to be smirking, "That was more than nice…"

He cupped his hands on the other's jaw and stroked his cheek with both thumbs. Pulling the other close, the blunette started another heated kiss. As soon as the taller man gave a relieved sigh, Saix pushed his tongue into the warm mouth. He moaned lightly at the other man's taste, making sure he mapped out the entire mouth. The taller man groaned against the blunette's lips when he sucked lightly on his tongue. The hooded man pulled back from the kiss, causing Saix to let out a soft whimper.

Saix pushed down the other man's hood and smiled, "How did I know?"

Emerald green eyes stared back at him, "You're brilliant."

Giving a kiss to the center of the 'X' scar, Axel mumbled, "Meet me in my room later and we can celebrate your brilliance, Sai."

The blunette tilted his head to the side with a soft smile, "That sounds wonderful."

However when the redhead portaled away and Saix caught glimpse of just _what_ was standing behind him, the smile faded.

Several words flashed into Saix's mind: _Sadistic, bitch, whore, bitch, bug, pokemon, vagina, bitch, lightning rod, BITCH._

"What do you want, Number XII?"

She sauntered over to him and he narrowed his eyes. Running a hand down his chest, Larxene purred, "I hear you've slept with nearly everyone in the castle, Saix…"

"What the fuck is your point?"

"Is it my turn yet…?"

A growl tore from Saix's throat, "Quite blunt, are we not?"

"It's a simple question, VII."

"I would more likely vote for inappropriate, or rude."

"Do I get the pleasure of having the infamous Luna Diviner in my bed or not?"

With a smirk gracing his lips, Saix sneered, "Of course not."

Sparks shot from Larxene's fingertips as rage flew through her system before she calmed down, "And why not?"

"I am gay, Larxene." He waved a hand at her, motioning to her body, "I do not do… _that_."

Larxene put her hands on her hips and shifted her weight to one side, "You're a real bastard, aren't you?"

"That is one thing people call me." The Berserker grinned demonically, "Along with 'son of a bitch' and 'God'."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I was sure that you had heard Axel when I slept with him the other night. He was loud enough to wake the whole castle. 'Oh, Saix!' 'God, go faster!'"

A blush spread across the bridge of Larxene's nose. Saix rolled his eyes, '_She is probably just imagining us in bed. Pervert. … Well, I was the one who brought it up… Hey, this might be fun…_'

Larxene frowned past the blush on her face and she glared up at Saix, "I don't want to hear about what you do with Axel!"

Saix smirked; he gripped the nymph's chin in his hand, claws piercing her skin, and forced her to look up into sparkling golden eyes. "Oh? But you are blushing. I know you want to hear more. Like how he shivers all over when you run a hand through his hair? How about when he arches his back when you kiss his chest? His skin is so tasty, Larxene. You want Axel, do you not? You never wanted me in the first place, you want him."

Her blush deepened but she narrowed her eyes, "No. I don't."

"You are lying, Larxene. I can tell. You want Axel. You want to see his beautiful emerald eyes fogged over with arousal and lust. You want to see him spread out in bed with the moonlight gracing his _flawless_ body. You want to see him shiver and drown in pleasure as he releases from nothing other than you rubbing against that _one_ little special spot that he has on his calf."

"H- He has a special spot on his calf…?"

Saix purred, "He does… And it makes him release so fast… it is an amazing sight to behold, number XII."

"Saix… I want to be with him…"

She fell far to fast.

The Diviner smirked, "Well, you know what, Larxene?"

"What..?"

He lowered his voice to a deadly growl, "Axel. Is. MINE."

With that, the Berserker let a dark portal engulf his form, leaving a shocked nymph in his wake.

"Bastard…"


	13. The Key of Destiny

_**A/N from A.C.: Ohh, chapter 13 of Lapdog. But will it end? No. Not yet. Heheheh.**_

Roxas shoved his hands in his cloaked pockets and walked into the Grey Area. He traveled over to Saix and smiled, "Hey, Saix. What's my mission for today?"

"You and I will both be going to Halloween Town today, Number XIII."

"You're going on a mission with me, Saix?" The blond somehow was able to keep his shock in check.

"Of course. You think I am going to let your wander around Halloween Town unsupervised? Hmph. I am not _that_ heartless."

"Don't be a wiseass."

Rolling his eyes, Saix chuckled softly, "I am not allowed a bit of fun? Only you, Axel, and Demyx get to joke around, I hardly find that fair."

"Can we just get going?"

"By the Goddess, Roxas, I expected you, of all people to be, more lively." The blunette opened a portal to his left and walked through, knowing that the blond would follow him. When he walked out of the portal, he looked around at the empty meadow of dead grass, "Great."

The blunette looked over at Roxas and his golden eyes went wide. The small blond had to be dressed in the _sexiest _outfit that the Diviner had ever seen. Roxas was donned in a tight pair of black pants, that in Saix's opinion showed his ass of just _perfectly_. His shirt was tight too, torn in some places however just because it was a Halloween Town outfit, and the cape that draped over Roxas' shoulders made him look a bit elegant. The boy smirked up at his Superior and Saix had to stop a purr from leaving his throat at the sight of those _delicious _fangs.

The Diviner on the other hand, as many would have guessed, was looking like a werewolf. His torn up outfit showed off creamy skin and several scars. The azure blue tail wagged behind him as he looked Roxas up and down and the wolfish ears atop his head twitched ever so slightly.

"Okay, Saix, what are we here for?"

The voice broke through to the Diviner and pulled him out of his thoughts. Golden eyes blinked cluelessly, "Huh..?"

"What are we here for?"

"Oh, uhm, scouting mission."

"Seriously? I had to tag along for a scouting mission?" He put a hand on his hip and shifted his weight to the side.

The Diviner felt his self control slowly slipping away, "Yeah…"

"We're in the middle of a meadow, Sai. What are we scouting for?"

"I- I… I do not remember…"

Roxas arched a brow, "Are you okay, Saix? You're not acting normal."

"Oh, fuck it!" The Diviner barked out and tackled the blond to the ground, kissing him harshly. The Berserker powered his way through the kiss. The sheer dominance from the man above him made Roxas moan into the other man's mouth. Saix's hands traveled down the smaller man's body and went up his shirt, feeling firm muscle encased in soft skin. The kiss was parted as the two moaned in unison; Saix from the feel of the blond's leg against his painful arousal, and Roxas from the feeling of calloused hands over his skin.

"Looks like you didn't have me come along just for the mission, Sai…"

The Berserker licked his lips and tilted his head slightly, "You look amazing right now, Roxas… Mmn…"

"Oh, and Sai?"

"Yes?" He leaned his head to the side as the blond ran a hand through his hair.

"I know I'm the last one."

"Huh..?"

Roxas smiled, "I'm the last one for you to sleep with. You've been making your way through the Organization."

'_Damn it! He will never want to sleep with me now…_' Saix tilted his head in question, his wolf-like ears twitching, "Do… Do you want me to stop?"

"Oh, hell no. Fuck me good and hard, Sai!"

The blunette let out a soft moan, "Mmn… Will do…"

Both pairs of hands traveled over warm bodies, stripping the two men of their clothing. Saix's tail started to wag and he licked up Roxas' neck, purring at the taste of salty skin beneath him. The small blond groaned softly, running a hand through the other man's silky hair. The werewolf's clawed hands spread the blond's legs apart and sat between them.

The vampire hooked his legs around the blunette's waist and arched his back slightly, rubbing their arousals together. Moaning softly, the blond replied, "I wanna feel you in me now, Saix…"

Spitting on his hand, the blunette quickly lathered his erection and lined himself up with the blond. He leaned over and caught Roxas' mouth in a kiss as he pushed in, stilling his hips so Roxas could get used to it. The blond was far too lovely, and Saix wanted to mate with him again. Going all out and breaking the poor vampire would not go over very well, and would certainly not have the boy coming back for more.

The blond moaned deeply into the kiss, bringing his hands up to tangle in the wolf's hair. He pulled away from the kiss for a moment, "Dear Gaia…" He pulled the Berserker's face close to his own, placing small kisses all over his lover. "Move, Sai… Please…"

Saix gripped the blond's hips tightly, moving his hips back so he was almost all the way out before thrusting back in sharply. Roxas let out a loud moan as he arched his back; the blunette smirked and kept thrusting in the angle he was in, hitting the blond's sweet spot almost dead on at each thrust.

"Oh, fuck, Sai!" The vampire pulled roughly on the blunette's hair, and the wolf let out a small howl of a moan.

Golden eyes went wide and Roxas rolled the two of them over in the grass so the wolf was on his back. The blond leaned over and bit sharply at the blunette's neck as he took himself to heaven, rocking his hips as fast as he possibly could. Saix arched his back, trapping the blond's arousal between the two of them and rubbing against it.

Roxas let out a deep moan and shuddered, "I'm almost there…"

The blunette let out a loud howl as he released into the blond, and seconds after, Roxas groaned softly and came on the Berserker's stomach and chest.

The two of them separated, albeit after a few moments to catch their breath, and watched the sky. Saix rolled onto his side, snuggling up to his mate, tail thumping against the ground.

Roxas absentmindedly let a hand play with the silky hair and he whispered, "Was that the only reason we came out here...?"

"No…" Saix mumbled, "We actually had to do something… But I forget…"

"Superior will get upset…"

"Right now, Roxas… I could not care less…"


	14. Special Friends

_**A/N from A.C.: My dear friend, kickcows, wanted a chapter like 10 with the Axel/Saix/Roxas pairing. AU, because I couldn't think of anything else.**_

"C'mon, Roxy… It'll be fun, I swear!"

"I don't know, Axe…"

"Oi, we need to spice up our love life and I thought of the best way ever! Why must you kick my idea away?"

Roxas sighed, "By inviting someone else in our bedroom? You think that will make it better?"

"He's my friend, Roxy, and he's super sexy. You'll love him."

"I don't know…"

Axel grinned at his boyfriend, "Well he's coming over in about fifteen minutes!"

"_What?_"

"Yupp. So, get ready and what-not, baby!" The redhead jumped up from his spot next to the blond on the couch and wandered into the kitchen.

After ten minutes of Roxas brooding on the couch, the doorbell rang. Axel smirked and crossed the small apartment to open the door.

Leaning against the doorway, Saix gave a small wave, "Hey, you."

"Hey, there, sexy. Wanna come in?"

"I would not have come if I were just going to be standing in the hallway the whole time, Axel." The blunette said, pushing past his friend and walking into the apartment. He let his golden eyes scan over the small apartment and land on the blond sitting in the living room, "Is that him? He is cute, Axe. Wonderful choice."

Roxas looked up, "I can hear you."

"Oh, I know." He let a smirk curve his lips before he looked at his friend, "Introductions, please?"

Axel nodded, "Sai, that's my boyfriend Roxas. Roxas, this is Saix, he's my best friend. I called Sai because he can help us get our love life back."

The blond got up from the couch and walked over, looking the blunette up and down, "How so?"

"Sai's quite the kinky bastard and sometimes he needs to expand his game from his boyfriend. Thankfully his guy understands and lets him. So, what with him being who he is… I was positive it would work."

Saix's golden eyes studied the blond and he smiled, "I am sure I can bring a bit of fun to yours and Axe's love life, little one."

"Don't call me little!"

Axel nudged his friend with his elbow, "Yeah, don't call him little. Once we get in the bedroom, you'll see how wrong you are."

"Ohh~" The blunette let out a low purr, "Is he bigger than you are, Axe?"

The redhead nodded, "Yeah…"

"Mmn… I call dibs on Roxas, then." Saix gripped the blond's chin and made him look up, blue meeting liquid gold.

"Just how good are you, Saix?"

"Let us just say… I will do almost anything… Is there anything that you have wanted to try, but Axel will not let you?" He tilted his head to the side slightly, the corners of his lips twitching into a small smile.

Roxas slowly nodded, "Yeah…"

"Well you can try them with me… I promise I will be good." The blunette leaned down to the blond's level and crushed their lips together, watching as blue eyes fluttered closed. He parted his lips and ran his tongue along the smaller man's lower lip, asking silently for him to open his mouth. The blond groaned and granted the other entrance; the two slick muscles intertwined, drawing a louder groan from the smaller man.

Axel tangled a hand in the azure blue hair and made a fist; he pulled hard, dragging the blunette away from Roxas, "Get your tongue offa my boy's."

Saix let out a low moan at the tug and turned foggy golden eyes on the redhead, "Mmn, Axel… You know just what I like…"

"Fuckin' masochist."

The blunette turned around, moaning softly as his hair was pulled again. He pushed the redhead up against the wall and kissed at his neck, "You know you love it…"

Axel moaned and leaned his head back, "Fuck… Can't we at least get to th'bedroom..?"

Saix mumbled softly against the redhead's throat, "That is wasting time…"

Axel pulled on the blunette's hair again, pulling him away, "Dear Gaia, Sai… Slow down a second… Let's get to th'bedroom first…"

"Fine! Aahn… Just hurry! … Mmn… And pull harder!"

Roxas quickly dragged the two of them to the couple's small bedroom. The blond removed the redhead's hand from the silky azure hair and stripped the two of their clothing before removing his own. He pulled the blunette over to the bed and pushed him down onto it.

Hazy golden eyes stared up at the blond, "Oh, please… Roxas…"

Roxas crawled over the taller man and kissed him roughly, pushing his tongue past parted lips. The blunette moaned, wrapping his arms around the younger man's neck while his legs locked around the blond's waist. Saix arched his back, rubbing their hard lengths together as their tongues danced.

Roxas' eyes were closed, lost in the moment; however, Saix's were looking over at his redheaded friend, the golden pools twinkling with mischief.

Axel gave a low moan as he watched his friend and lover have at it in his bed. "C'mon, guys. I seriously don't wanna be left out of something this hot…"

Saix pulled away from the kiss and ran a hand down Roxas' back; he groped lightly at the smaller male's ass before reaching under and stroking lightly at his cock. "Only if I get this huge cock in me… Do I get that honor?"

Roxas moaned and thrust his hips forward into the blunette's hand, "Ooh, yes…"

"Then, fuck me already, Roxas… I cannot wait… Axel..?"

The redhead looked over, "Yeah?"

"Come. Let me suck you, I miss your taste…"

Quickly, the two lovers moved, preparing themselves around their new toy. Roxas lined himself up with the taller man's entrance and thrust in sharply, not stopping until he was deep within the other. The blond stilled his hips, letting the blunette get used to his size, though from the loud, almost dog-like, whining moan, Roxas didn't think he minded the pain from being stretched so much.

Roxas watched as Axel crawled onto the bed, sitting on the blunette's chest and stroking himself in time with the small rock of the hips that the blond was giving. Saix leaned forward, craning his neck to lick lightly at the arousal so close, and so tempting… The redhead moaned deeply at the simple touch of the blunette's tongue and he rocked his hips forward, pushing his member past kiss swollen lips. A deep moan passed Axel's lips causing him to subconsciously thrust his member deeper into that wonderful wet suckling mouth around him.

Saix arched his back, pulling Roxas closer by tightening the hold on his waist with his legs. He gripped the redhead's hips as he felt two hands thread into his hair and pull slightly; at the exact same time, the not-so-petit blond gave a hard thrust that hit in just the _perfect_ spot. The blunette let out a muffled moan, causing Axel to moan from the vibrations around his cock.

"Oh, damn… Sai, your mouth is amazing…"

The blunette let out a small purr and sucked harder, swallowing around the length in his mouth to try and pull more of Axel in his mouth.

"You should feel his ass, baby…" Roxas moaned, speeding up his thrusts, causing the blunette to moan louder around the redhead.

"Gaia… Ahhn, I'm so close…"

The blunette sucked harder, his cheeks going hollow as he created a vacuum seal around the redhead's length. He moved back against the blond, tightening his muscles to get a tighter grip around Roxas as well. The two men gave loud moans, thrusting their hips forward in unison.

Axel let go first, his release catching him by surprise, and he tossed his head back, pulling at Saix's hair with a loud cry. Saix swallowed all of the redhead's seed and moaned as he felt the blond release inside of him.

The redhead pulled back and looked down at the panting blunette, "Wow…"

Whining softly as Roxas gave a small, teasing thrust, Saix replied, "A- Are you not going to help me now…?"


	15. Two Munny Whore

_**A/N from A.C.: Lapdog has returned… **_

Axel smirked, shoving his hands into his cloak's pockets as he walked down the hall to Saix's room. The redhead knew just how his trip to the blunette would start and end. He even knew about the little surprise that even Saix did not know about.

"He'll find out today." The redhead spoke aloud, his voice echoing slightly through the empty hallway.

Turning the corner, Axel walked up to the door marked with a golden 'VII' and knocked lightly. He waited for the muffled response before opening the door, stepping inside and closing it behind him.

There was a flash of black and blue and the redhead found himself pinned against the door. Lips were latched onto Axel's neck within seconds; biting down sharply, the fangs pierced through skin and drew blood. The redhead let out a soft moan at the animalistic acts of the stronger man.

A soft tongue soothed over the wound, lapping up warm coppery blood; and the moan that fell from the blunette's lips was just… _divine_…

'_Is that wicked lame?_' Axel asked himself, '_It fits him so well… No wonder Xemnas chose that for his title…_'

Saix pulled away from the redhead's throat when he stopped receiving blood; he looked up into emerald green eyes and smirked.

"Hello to you, too, Sai…"

"Axel… I cannot wait any longer… Why did you take so long to get here…?"

"Sorry, babe. Superior sent me on a long mission. I got back just a few minutes ago and hurried over as fast as I cou-"

The blunette's lips crashed onto the redhead's, the soft tongue tracing against the younger man's lower lip. Axel sighed and willingly opened his mouth, wanting to feel Saix's tongue take advantage of him. A small moan passed into the blunette's mouth as Axel felt that sinful pleasure of Saix's wet muscle rubbing against his cheeks, his tongue and his teeth. The redhead tightly gripped onto the Diviner's shoulders and tilted his head to deepen the kiss further. Saix smirked against Axel's lips and moved his own hands to take off the other man's Organization cloak. He pushed the cloak from the redhead's shoulders and pulled away from the kiss.

The blunette ran his hands down the taller man's chest, "Axel… Fuck… I need you so bad…"

Axel smirked, looking at Saix and meeting his eyes, "You're so needy. How do you even get through your missions without fucking anything?"

The blunette blushed slightly and rocked his hips forward; loving the mean demeanor that Axel was putting on for him. "I do not know, Axel…"

The redhead knew that Saix enjoyed being teased and abused. But it was his and Saix's secret. "Why don't you find out then? I sure don't think you make it though. Do you fuck the heartless, or find someone in random towns?"

"None, Axel, none of that… I live only to please you…" He pressed himself against the other man and rubbed against his leg.

Axel moved his leg between the blunette's, pressing against the shorter man's arousal. He smirked, "Only to please me, Sai?"

"Yes, yes…" Saix whispered out between moans, thrusting his hips against Axel's leg.

"Oh, please. You're a bigger cum-slut than everyone else in the Org put together." The redhead stepped away from the blunette to walk across the room and over to the bed, leaving his cloak on the floor by the door.

Trailing behind him, whimpering softly like a puppy, Saix spoke out, "But I really only sleep with you, Axel!"

The redhead looked over his shoulder, "Since when?"

"Uh… Last week..?"

A laugh passed Axel's lips, "Really? Why did I hear both Zexion _and_ Demyx talking about their time with you?"

Saix walked up behind the redhead, pushing his hands up and under Axel's black tank-top, trailing his fingers over quivering muscles, "When was this..?"

"A few days ago…" Axel muttered past a moan.

The blunette leaned down slightly to place kisses over the redhead's exposed collarbone. "Oh…"

"Just say it, Sai… You're no better than a two munny whore…"

Saix huffed his breath and pushed the redhead down on the bed, moving to straddle his hips. He ground his leather clad erection against his prey's ass, purring deep in his chest, "Oh, please, Axel… You know I am much better than some whore…"

The redhead moaned and pushed back against the blunette. "Then prove it, Sai."

"Gladly."

It took Saix only seconds to strip the two of them completely, leaving the two naked under the moonlight that was streaming into the blunette's room. The Diviner had Axel get up on his hands and knees, which in Saix's opinion was the most submissive position anyone would have thought of. The blunette did not waste any time at all; he roughly shoved himself into his partner, causing the other man to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he was spread wide and the tip of Saix's erection tapped against his special spot.

Axel yowled out like a cat in heat, clawing at the bed sheets beneath him, "Fuckin' whore!"

The blunette smirked, "If anyone here is a whore, Axel… It is you…"

"Shut the fuck up an' fuck me harder!" The redhead nearly screamed as he pressed back, trying to get Saix to go deeper.

Saix obediently rammed hard into Axel's prostate, pressing his arousal to it, never moving all the way away. He slowly rocked his hips, always pressing against that spot that made the redhead see spots.

"Ohh… Sai…!" The pyromaniac cried out, ripping a hole in the sheets beneath him.

The blunette leaned forward, pressing his chest to the other man's back, "Be careful with my property, Axel... Or you will have to pay for it…" He gave a brutal thrust against the taller man's spot and reached down to stroke his partner's length.

"S- Sorr—ahh!" Axel cried out, as he came at the very touch of the blunette's hand on his erection.

Saix howled out like an animal, letting himself fall over the edge as the redhead's ass became like a vice-grip around his arousal.

Before Axel collapsed against the bed, he peeked at the door; he noticed that it was cracked open, an amber eye clearly visible. The redhead smirked to himself, "Saix..?"

The shorter man let out a wordless grunt as he pulled out of the other man, collapsing on the bed with his back to the door, pulling Axel in for a tight hug.

"Nevermind…"

He could always tell him next time…


	16. Surprise!

_**A/N from A.C.: Surprise chappie for kickcows because she's celebrating a wonderful day on Sunday! She told me that she wanted more of this pairing… soooo, here ya go!**_

A high pitched howl sounded out in the Castle That Never Was, startling everyone from their deep sleep. Most of the Organization members merely rolled over and went back to bed, but the Superior was different.

Xemnas sat upright in bed, looked out at the full moon and then at his clock. "Oh, shit…"

The howl came again and the Superior hopped out of bed. He portaled himself to Number VII's room and knocked on the door, "Number VII?"

An animalistic grunt sounded out from inside the room, the voice slightly labored, "Superior..?"

"Saix..?" He opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind him. "Saix, are you alright?"

Xemnas looked around in the darkness of the room, "Saix, where are you? Can I turn the lights on?"

"No!" He barked out, panic entering his tone quite suddenly, "No, Superior, sir."

"Why not..? What's going on, VII?" Xemnas questioned, shifting his weight slightly.

There was a small muttering of words and the sound of the mattress and blankets shifting before Saix spoke up, "Nothing, Sir… I just…" He trailed off, not sure what to say.

Xemnas flicked the light on, catching the blunette by surprise. Amber eyes locked onto hazy gold orbs, wide with shock. "Saix?"

Number VII quickly scrambled for the blankets, covering up his bare lower half, "Sir! I said not to do that!" He felt a blush rise to his cheeks.

The Superior walked toward the startled blunette seated on the bed, "Saix…"

"Pl- Please, Superior, I beg you to leave me be…" His blush deepened as the other man drew closer. "I would l- like to go back to wh- what I was doing…"

Crossing his arms over his chest, the Superior narrowed his eyes, "Just what was that, VII?"

Saix shifted in his spot, whimpering softly in shame and embarrassment, "Sir… I do not… I do not see why you wish to know… Or… Why you cannot just put what you see together and use your… imagination…"

"Imagination, dear VII? You don't want to know what my imagination is thinking up right now."

The blush that tinted Saix's pale cheeks got even brighter in color, "Sir!"

Xemnas leaned closer to the lesser Nobody, "Yes, my beautiful Diviner..?"

Shuffling back on the bed, Saix's back hit the headboard. He stared almost fearfully at the Superior, his golden eyes wide, the ever present blush getting even brighter. "This is not appropriate, Sir!"

"Why, Saix, don't be silly…"

Closing his eyes tightly, the blunette yelped, "I already have a partner, Sir!"

"Oh?" Xemnas took a step back, "Do you?"

"Y- Yes, Sir."

"So, it was your partner that was causing you to make all those noises earlier?"

"U- Uh… Yes, Superior."

The Superior crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the Diviner, "And where did your partner go so quickly?"

"U- Uhmm… He…"

"He's gone?" Xemnas nearly purred, leaning close to Saix.

"NO!" The Superior's eyes went wide as that voice called through the room, it was not the Diviner's voice, and his golden eyes were as shocked as the Superior's.

Roxas was standing at the side of the bed opposite Xemnas in all his glory, with his hands on his hips. His sparkling blue eyes narrowed to deadly little slits. "What the FUCK do you think you're doing, Xemnas? Get away from him, NOW."

Xemnas snarled and portaled himself out of the room.

Number XIII crawled onto the bed, kissing his partner softly. "Saix? I couldn't see anything where I was hiding… Did he hurt you?"

The blunette cupped the blond's jaw with a hand, giving him a small, almost 'loving' kiss, "No, he did not harm me."

"Good… Uhm… Not to rush you, Sai… But… could we..?"

Chuckling softly, the blunette sunk down to lie on his back on the mattress and pulled Roxas over him, "Yes, please, Roxas. I still want you… so bad…"

The blond smiled brightly, pulling the blanket away from his partner's waist. He spread the Diviner's legs and sat between them, smiling down at the other man. He leaned over, joining their lips in a slow, but still hungry kiss. Tongues trailed over tongues, mapping out the other person's mouth slowly, taking their time. Hands explored bodies, lingering on places that made the other moan out into the cavernous mouth that they were still connected to.

Saix pulled away from the kiss with a sharp gasp, a trail of saliva connecting their lips, when the blond pressed a finger against his entrance, "Yes… Roxas…"

He pushed back against the finger, his claws digging deeply into the blond's shoulders. He let out small breathy moans as the blood went from his cheeks to his groin, making him feel hot and restless on the mattress. Roxas pulled the finger out, smirking at the pitiful whimper that the blunette let out.

"Relax, Sai." Roxas whispered softly, placing a calming kiss on the center of the blunette's 'X' scar.

He nodded in response, arching his back when the blond slipped in two fingers, "Ahhn!"

Scissoring his fingers inside Saix's tight passage, Roxas leaned over to whisper soothing words in the pointed ears.

"Roxas!" Saix cried out suddenly, pushing back against the fingers inside him, wanting them deeper, wanting _more_. "Please! Now! Need!"

"Getting desperate, Sai?"

He nodded, staring into the strangely clear blue eyes with his terribly foggy golden orbs, "Of course… No more interruptions… No more waiting, Roxas…"

The blond chuckled, "Okay."

He moved back, lining himself up with the blunette's entrance. With one quick thrust he was buried to the hilt inside the Diviner's body. Roxas let out a deep moan, gripping this blunette's hips tightly.

Saix cried out loudly, arching his back and tossing his head back against the pillows. He dug his claws deeper into the blond's shoulders, wiggling under Roxas' weight to try and get him against that _one_ spot.

Roxas drew his hips back, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting hard and fast, knowing the body beneath him well enough to hit the blunette's prostate dead on. The Diviner's reaction was beautiful; he opened his eyes to stare up at the blond, wrapped his legs around his hips, and let out a high pitched howl.

"Roxas…"

"Sai… Shit…"

The blond thrust forward harshly, slamming into the older man's sweet spot again, letting out a wild moan as Saix's entrance clenched down on him.

"Faster! More, Roxas!" Saix moved his right hand from the blond's shoulder to wrap around his own length and pump himself quickly. "So close!"

"No…" The blond muttered, "Not yet, Sai…" He moved a hand from the blunette's hip to tightly grip the base of his cock, cutting him off from his release.

The Diviner squirmed against the bedsheets, whimpering softly, "No… Roxas… I need it now…"

Pounding against the blunette's sweet spot, Roxas moaned as he got even tighter, "Soon, baby…"

"Now!" The blunette yelped, rolling his hips both back against Roxas' arousal and up against his hand.

Roxas moaned deeply, leaning over to rest his forehead on Saix's shoulder, thrusting as hard as he could into the blunette's little bundle of nerves. He moved his other hand up and down the Diviner's length, causing him to scream out his climax quite suddenly. The blond moaned loudly, thrusting as deep as he could go into the vice grip around him as he let himself fall over the edge moments later. He collapsed on top of the blunette, panting hard.

"Fuck… That was so worth Xemnas interrupting…"

"A- Agreed, Roxas…"


	17. Silver, blue, and red

_**A/N from A.C.: Jeez! About time I updated this, huh? This is totally just porn. Yupp. Fun times.**_

A wide grin spread across the Berserker's face, looking like a beast just after toying and killing its prey. He sneakily watched Axel and Xemnas argue from behind the almost closed door to Xemnas' office. How simply delicious! What a prize for a predator like the blunette; two tasty men in one room, at one time.

Now this was a treat he definitely couldn't pass up.

Pushing the door open, stepping into the room and closing the door, Saix let out a low purr. Both the silver-haired leader and the fiery redhead looked over at him quizzically. The Diviner subtly locked the door, his pointed ears twitching at the near silent _click_ of the lock.

"VII… What are you doing here? I never called for you…" Xemnas asked suddenly, breaking the sudden silence between the three men.

"Sai?" Axel whispered softly, not liking the look in the Berserker's eyes at all.

The blunette walked forward, moving over to his Superior, dragging his hands over this cloaked chest and arms. His fingers eventually clutched the zipper of Xemnas' zebra-print cloak and pulled down, the strangely colored leather falling off his shoulders and into a heap on the floor. Saix was already without his cloak and was only wearing a pair of black silk sleeping pants.

"VII..? What are you d-" He was cut off as the Berserker pressed their lips together roughly, tongue sweeping over Xemnas' lower lip asking for silent permission of entry. The Superior gave a small gasp and Saix took advantage of it, pushing his tongue into the other man's mouth and sweeping around, mapping out his mouth and enjoying the taste that was pure Xemnas.

The blunette pulled back and gave a smirk to the older man before turning his hazy gaze on Axel. The redhead was blushing wildly, his eyes wide and his breathing was hurried and quick. "S- Saix… Do you want me to le- leave..?"

The Diviner gave a low purr, pulling away from Xemnas only to press up against Saix and strip him of his cloak just as Xemnas was. The redhead moaned softly and grabbed a fistful of the azure blue locks, mashing their lips together in a hurried, violent kiss that was actually more like a series of bites and clacking teeth than a kiss. Saix's ears twitched as he heard the Superior's footsteps behind him and felt him press against his back. He moaned into Axel's mouth as he felt the swell of Xemnas' hard cock press nicely against his clothed ass.

Saix pulled away from the kiss and pushed Axel down on the large couch that was in a corner of the Superior's office. He crawled over the redhead and took his lips in another rushed kiss, their teeth clacking together as they fought for dominance that Saix eventually won.

Xemnas got on his knees behind the Diviner, holding onto the blunette's hips with a firm grip, "You two are so fucking hot…"

Axel moaned, pulling away from the kiss, staring into hazy golden eyes, "Sai…"

The Berserker licked his lips in an almost feral manner, "Yes..?"

"Get th'fuck out of your clothes already…"

"I agree…" Xemnas' smooth, deep voice sounded out from behind the blunette, his hands sweeping along the planes of Saix's shoulders and upper back, "I want to see the rest of your body…" Amber eyes traveled to meet with sparkling emerald, "Yours too, Axel…"

Both men blushed softly at the words spoken by their Superior; Saix moved his hands down to remove Axel's belt and pull down his pants. The blunette tossed the redhead's pants, boxers and belt on the floor and groaned as he felt Xemnas ease the elastic waistband of his pajamas over his straining arousal and pulled them off. He stood up and dropped his own trousers and boxers before getting back on the couch, pushing his arousal to sit between Saix's cheeks. The Diviner moaned deeply, his back arching slightly, pushing his body harder against the redhead's.

This was a routine by now for the three of them. They knew where to go, they knew how they would be lined up, they knew who was top, middle, and bottom… The oldest and youngest of the three knew that if they argued in the same room often enough, it would draw their lover to them and they would get him where they wanted him. He felt like a hunter catching his prey like that, and they knew he liked that feeling.

Saix quickly slicked three fingers with saliva and pushed two in Axel's entrance, watching as the redhead's back arched beautifully. "Gorgeous…"

The redhead moaned and fisted the sheets, leaning his head back, "Sai… Fuck… That's not enough to fill me up… you know that…"

"I kno- AH!" The Berserker's fingers suddenly stopped and his back arched, hips pushing back as Xemnas suddenly pushed his hard cock inside him.

The Superior smirked, pushing in all the way until he was flush against Saix, "Hurry up, VII… Like he said… that's not enough…"

Saix gave a low moan, pushing Axel's legs farther apart causing one to drop off the couch while the other hooked over the back of it. He trust his hips forward and broke through into the redhead's body, moaning at the pure pleasure of both fucking and being fucked.

"Shit!" Axel yelped, back arching, arms wrapping around the blunette's neck. "Fuck, Sai…"

Xemnas set a rapid pace for them all, rocking his hips against Saix, pushing deep inside him and making him do the same inside Axel. The redhead moaned loudly, reaching down to grip his drooling erection and pumping it in rhythm with the thrusts.

The Diviner leaned forward, pushing against Axel and adjusting his angle so he hit the redhead's sweet spot at each push inwards. The three men were moaning in unison, backs arching, and paces speeding up.

"So close… VII… VIII… I'm so close…" The two subordinates were used to it by now; Xemnas called them by number only, not wanting to make these moments personal at all.

Axel tossed his head back with a breathless laugh, his hand moving automatically as he pushed back against the blunette's thrusting cock. "Already… Xem..?"

The Superior leaned over Saix's shoulder, trapping him between the two rocking bodies and kissed Axel roughly, moaning into the redhead's mouth as he moved his hips faster. The Berserker watched out of the corner of his eye as he watching his two coworkers lock lips as their hips continuously rocked. He eagerly watched for any slip of tongue that his eyes could hungrily lap up.

A few more pushes of the silver-haired man's hips had Saix moaning wildly, his eyes closing and head leaning back against the tanned shoulder behind him. His release was triggered as Xemnas came deep within him, his hands immediately tightened on Axel's hips, digging in claws. The redhead cried out, a deep blush painted on his cheeks as he came on his and Saix's stomachs and chests. The blunette collapsed on the younger man and pressed his forehead to the juncture of his neck.

Xemnas slipped out of the Diviner and got up from the couch, looking down at the two younger men, "I'm going to shower… I expect you both to be gone once I'm done…" He turned and disappeared inside the bathroom.

Saix and Axel both shared a look before breaking down into breathy chuckles.


	18. Graveyard Fun

_**A/N from A.C.: This is for Kickcows. She demanded - and by demanded, I mean asked - for Saix/Roxas in Halloween Town. So here you go, sweetie! Hope you like it!**_

"Number XIII." Saix monotone voice filled the near silent air of the Grey Area, and Roxas looked up from the magazine he was reading. Though, to be quite honest... Roxas was just looking at the pictures. "Your mission," the blunette reminded him, "You should get going, yes?"

The blond sighed and stood up, walking over to the blunette after he set his magazine down. "What's my mission then, Saix?"

The stoic man handed the younger male a paper and gave a slight smirk, "Halloween Town. I will be going with you."

Feigning a sigh, Roxas replied, "Fine. Open a portal."

With a wave of his hand, Saix brought up a dark portal. "After you, Number XIII."

The younger man turned on his heel and marched into the portal, the blunette hot on his tail. Stepping out of the darkness, Roxas and Saix appeared in an old graveyard. The two glanced at each other and took in the sight of their new forms.

Roxas' vampire fangs glinted in the moonlight as he smiled at the blunette. The werewolf's fur bristled and stood on end; he reached out and lightly ran his claws down the blond's pale cheek.

"So handsome..." Saix's voice was low, almost a rumbling purr.

"I could say the same about you," Roxas smirked, arms moving to wrap around the elder man's waist, "My sexy werewolf..."

The blunette's furry tail wagged slowly, his wolfish ears perked up, "We will not have long here... The mission Superior assigned us will only last about an hour... if we stay longer, Roxas, he might get suspicious..."

"Understood." The vampire nodded, "We mustn't upset the pup's master."

Narrowed golden eyes stared into blue orbs, "Roxas..." The name was said with a firm tone. "You know better..."

He chuckled softly, "I know, I know..."

Leaning forward, the blunette captured the blond's lips with his own, moaning softly, arms wrapping around the other man. The blond let out a soft giggle into the kiss as he felt the fluffy tail curl around his waist. Breaking the kiss, Roxas smiled softly, the moonlight glinting off those sharp fangs.

"Do you feel it..?" Saix purred, "The urges of a vampire...?"

"I'm trying to hold back, Saix.. don't taunt me." Roxas said quietly.

Dragging his fingers along Roxas' cheek gently, the sharp claws tickling slightly, the blunette leaned over and pressed their lips together sweetly. He pulled back just enough to speak softly, "Do not hold back, Roxas... It is bad. Feel free to take my blood."

Blue eyes sparkled and fangs extended further, "Are you sure?"

"Of course, Roxas." He moved his long azure hair aside, exposing his neck, "Here."

The blond reached up and wrapped his arms around Saix's neck, pulling him down to his level. Sharp pointed teeth grazed against the pale flash and stilled over a vein. He pushed down, sinking his fangs into the soft skin. As blood bubbled to the surface, Roxas could hear a soft moan escape Saix's lips. The vampire pulled back and smoothed his tongue over the dripping blood.

He shivered and let out a soft moan, "You taste so good, Saix..."

Another light moan left Saix's lips and he tilted his head more for Roxas, "I am glad you like it... Let me help you after, Roxas..."

"You're helping right now, Sai..." He paused, sucking on the two puncture wounds to draw more blood to the surface before licking it all away, "Trust me..."

"No..." Saix purred, "But for what we were going to do..."

The blond pulled away and smirked, meeting Saix's eyes, "Could you do that now..?" He licked his lips, "Your taste turns me on... you know that."

Saix scanned the cemetery and smirked as he located what he was looking for. He took Roxas' hand and pulled him over to a certain grave. "Here." The blunette purred, untying the cape from around the blond's neck. He spread it on the ground and smirked at Roxas. "Sit."

The blond blinked and nodded, sitting on the cape. He looked behind him and arched a brow at the name etched into the stone, "Who's Drake Luna?"

"Not important." Saix purred, dropping to his knees. He quickly undid the belt around Roxas' waist and then worked on the button and zip of his pants, fumbling with his long claws in the way.

He pulled Roxas' member free when he was victorious, careful of his claws of course. Smirking, Saix leaned down and took the head between his lips, sucking slowly. The younger man moaned deeply and tangled his fingers into the silky azure hair. He bucked his hips up and pushed Saix's head down at the same time.

The blunette skillfully caressed every inch of the blond's thick length with his tongue, rolling his sac with one hand. He purred around the vampire's member and took more of it into his mouth, moaning low. His nose twitched as soft blond curls tickled it.

Roxas leaned his head back, low groans leaving his lips every time Saix sucked or licked at his cock. He tightened his fist in that soft hair and bucked his hips, groaning deeply as the blunette swallowed around him. He thrust fast into that wet heat, moaning in pleasure, head leaned back against the cold gravestone.

A shiver ran through his body and he moaned aloud, "Fuck... Saix, I'm so close!"

The Diviner moaned deeply around his cock and sucked hard, hand caressing his sac gently. The blond's back arched and he shuddered, letting out a cry as he released into the blunette's mouth.

Saix swallowed everything, moaning around him. He pulled back and licked the blond's member clean, purring low in his throat.

Out of the corner of his eye, Roxas could faintly see the outline of a man. Turning his head, he found the man was a ghost who was blushing quite brightly.

The ghost squeaked, "Why are you doing that on my grave?"

Eyes going wide, Roxas' face quickly turned the shade of Axel's hair.

Saix turned to look at the ghost and smirked, "What does it look like?"


	19. Where Name Calling Gets You

_**A/N from A.C.: Okie dokes. I'm finally finished with my first semester of college, and sloooowly getting back to writing. Mumma Kat and I definitely need to work on our collab! :3**_

_**This was requested by The DigitalNinjaDuelist. I hope it doesn't suck too bad! Enjoy~**_

The Freeshooter peeked around the doorway into the Grey Area and watched as that blue-haired _dog _handed a mission to Zexion. The small Nobody took it with a silent nod and vanished in the dark portal that the blunette had opened for him.

Xigbar strolled into the Grey Area, acting as if he hadn't just been watching from afar. "Hey, pup!"

"Do not call me that, Number II." Saix muttered, golden eyes moving from the clipboard he held to the man before him. "Is there something you need?"

"I got a mission straight from Xem himself, Sai. And yer comin' with me!" His lips curled into a smirk.

Narrowing his eyes, Saix let out a low growl, "I do believe, if this were the case, Superior would have told me."

"Not if he wanted ta see if you would listen to those above you." The gunner crossed his arms over his chest and chuckled, "And he was right, you won't follow orders. What a bad dog."

Saix's pointed ears twitched and flicked back, "I am not bad... I do follow orders!"

"Is that so?"

"Of course!"

Xigbar chuckled, "Well, it seems as though you feel quite strongly about this, Saix."

"I follow Superior's orders!" Saix barked, his claws digging into the thin wood of the clipboard nearly leaving rivets in it. "So, if his orders were for me to go with you... Fine!"

Xigbar chuckled and, with the flick of his wrist, opened a dark portal beside them. "After you, pup."

"Do not call me that." The Diviner snarled, slinking through the portal.

The Freeshooter chuckled, walking in after the other man. "Whatever, poochie. I just wanna get this mission over with so we can get our asses back to the castle."

Xigbar let out a sharp gasp when he stepped through the portal. He was slammed against a large boulder, two bright golden eyes staring at him. Saix snarled low and deadly, his eyes narrowing, "You best leave the name calling out of this, Number II. I am not in the mood for it."

Grinning brightly, the Freeshooter vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving a shocked expression on the blunette's face. Saix stood straight and looked around the End of the World beach and growled deep in his throat. The moonlight that shone down upon him filled him to the brim with strength and he just wanted to get his hands on that pesky Freeshooter. Appearing behind him, Xigbar tapped on the blunette's shoulder and chuckled, "You can't just think you can get me like that, pup. I ain't that stupid."

Saix felt his hands curl into fists, his sharp nails digging into his palms. "Number II..."

"Yeah, pooch? What's up? We gotta get goin' on the mission, y'know."

Barking loudly at him, Saix whipped around to face the other man, "What did I say about those _fucking names_?!"

"Ooooh, yer gettin' mad, aren'tcha?" Xigbar pressed, his grin growing, "Yer my subordinate, Sai. You know that."

Moving quickly, Saix's hand snapped out and suddenly claws were digging into Xigbar's chin, keeping him in place. "And I am more powerful than you, insolent brat. You should know that. You should know better than to piss me off. And if you _dare_ use your powers to portal away, know that I _will_ find you and you _will _regret the decision."

"Yah? What're you gonna-" Saix growled loudly, interrupting him. He pushed the Freeshooter hard, watching as the elder man fell to the sand, landing on his bottom. "Oof! The hell, Sai!" Xigbar looked up and into the other man's eyes, the anger in the frightening him a little. But he would never show it. He watched as the blunette kicked his legs apart before kneeling between them. "Sai?"

The younger man's clawed hand moved up and gripped the zipper of Xigbar's cloak as he growled, "I am sick of you treating me how you do." Pulling the zipper of his cloak down all the way, Saix shoved the leather to the sides to expose Xigbar's lean chest. The blunette licked his lips, "You look much better than I would have thought." He traced one of the older man's scars with a claw and smirked.

"The fuck? What're you doin'?!"

"What does it look like?" He pulled back and stripped out of his own cloak, tossing it to the side. The blunette's pale skin reflected the moonlight beautifully.

Xigbar's eye widened at the sight of Saix's bare torso, licking his lips, he muttered, "Fuck.."

Chuckling deeply, Saix quickly stripped the Freeshooter of the rest of his clothes, "Well, for once you are correct, Number II."

Squawking at the abrupt cold wind blowing over his skin, Xigbar reached down with both hands to cover himself. A faint blush spread across his cheeks and his eye narrowed, "You can't be serious."

"But I am, Number II." Adjusting himself so his hard arousal could be free of its cloth prison without removing his clothing all the way, Saix gripped the Freeshooter's legs and lifted them, exposing his most private of parts. "Well, this certainly does look tempting."

"Quit it!"

"Oh, just be quiet, Xigbar. You know you want it, you just do not want to admit it." Saix shifted a little, grinding against the elder man.

"S- Sai..."

With a deep growl, Saix thrust forward, pushing himself as deep as he could go within the elder man's body. Xigbar tossed his head back, screaming to the sky, as his hands grabbed at fistfuls of sand to his sides. Rolling his hips slowly, the blunette pressed against that little bundle of nerves that had the Freeshooter seeing white. His cries soon became ones of pure pleasure and Saix began to speed up. He slammed into the elder man's prostate with each thrust of his hips, low growls falling from his lips as he listened to the Freeshooter's noises grow in volume.

With one final thrust, Saix pushed as deep as he could go inside the older man's tight channel. He came hard, letting out low growls as he rode out his orgasm. Letting go of the Freeshooter's leg, Saix moved to grip his member, stroking him fast. Xigbar let out a cry as he released, his back arching, hips bucking.

"Saix!"

"I hope..." Saix panted, his tongue snaking out to lick his lips, "I hope you will think.. before you speak now..."

"I- I'm not.. changing... anything... pup.."


End file.
